P3: Dare to Dream
by Catherynne
Summary: You are smashed to pieces and scattered like a broken mirror on the ground. Never to be whole again. It takes a piece of you each time. I give a piece of myself each time. I must. Rated M for lemons and other themes.


It hurts. It's dull. It's broken.

How long has it been now?

My head tells me that it has been a couple of months but my heart makes me feel as if it has been decades. Even centuries. My mind and my heart. They have been at battle ever since the worst moment of my life. The moment he breathed his last and slipped from my grasp. The moment he shattered my heart and sent my mind into a nervous breakdown, a downwards spiral which I still cannot recover from.

"Makoto..."

His name escaped from my lips in a hopeless whisper like so many times before. Unconsciously. My voice labored and in pieces much like my heart.

It hurts.

No matter how I focus on other things, my mind does not stop that horrible day as if it happened just a few hours ago. After I regained my memories and met him at the rooftop like we promised. He was a shell of his former self, pale as a corpse and cold as ice. I hugged him and we talked. I apologized while he laid his head on my lap and smiled for the first time in months.

We talked and talked some more. I poured my heart out to him and apologized, promising and swearing that I would make it up to him. He gave a coarse laugh and wiped my tears, patted my stained cheek and told me not to worry. I smiled at the pieces of my life coming back together and then tragedy struck...

Makoto stopped breathing just a few seconds before the rest our friends arrived to the rooftop. Terrified of what was going on, I shook him. I screamed at him. I removed my jacket to give him warmth and pressed my mouth against his, trying to give him life and get his breathing going but nothing worked and he only grew turned colder by every painful second.

We took him back to the dorm and our worst fears came true the next day. Makoto showed no signs of improvement and at midnight, right when I was begging him not to leave me whilst holding onto his cold hand. I remember the shiver that wrecked my spine as it traveled up and down and the cold spread over to my heart. I remained silent at his side, almost feeling my broken heart in my throat.

It hurts.

My last year was pretty painful and I had been shattered quite a few times but he was always there to pick up my broken pieces and bring me back to my senses. But this time nobody was there and I am as broken as the day he died. For the first few weeks I cursed him for ruining my life, cursed him for breaking me and leaving me for dead. Deep down I kept cursing in hopes that he would magically come back and apologize for what he had done to me.

I am still waiting.

It hurts.

The first semester started long ago and I am still paralyzed on his bed. I moved into his room before anyone else could claim it. Masochistic move I suppose as it feels as if I am living in a jail, stuck in a wonderful hell as life moves on. I know the reality. I know that he is protecting us as the seal but I cannot let it go. It hurts. It never understands.

I can feel the familiar despair in my mouth. I can feel the tears down my face. I can see the world blurring, swirling and fading turning into a cold hell as thoughts race and my broken heart pitifully attempts to pump blood. I am living in his memories. I am breathing the same air he did. Living in the same room as he did. Sleeping on the same bed as he did.

This bed.

I remember touching heaven on this bed. I hugged him on this bed. We kissed for the first time on this bed. Then... The day of the summer festival, we retreated to this room, this bed and took the next step. It was only teasing at first but it grew and after a couple of touches at the appropriate places, we started shedding our clothes in a frenzy. We marked each other, brought ecstasy until he pushed me flat on my back on this same bed and made love to me.

I was addicted. We had sex a number of times after that, always on his bed. It was perfect. We moved in a perfect sync, touching the rights place and whispering the right words until the simultaneous climax. It always brought a thrill, brought me close to heaven and beyond as even our personae felt the emotions and joy that we did.

Those kisses. His tongue on my flesh. His hands soothing the places that were only meant for him. His body against mine.

"Ugh..."

My senses are dim but even then I can smell his scent on the bed. His intoxicating scent. Brings back so many memories, flashes of the numerous times we were whispering each others names in bliss and hums. There was a knot forming in my stomach and I winced as the memories did not stop and only increased in frequency and intensity much like the building heat in my lower body.

I steadied my shaking hand and glanced to make sure that the door was locked. My thighs rubbed together and a faint impulse soothed the feeling briefly. I could feel the arousal on the cold skin of my legs. I brought this on myself. I cannot stop thinking of the time we spent together and every memory boils the heat further.

"Makoto..."

I moved my right hand down my stomach and undid the first button of my skirt, slipping it below and softly brushing my fingers between my legs. A soft whine escaped my mouth and I slowly started working my fingers over the fabric of my underwear. I snapped my eyes shut and started biting on the thumb of my other hand, flicking my fingers and stimulating the mass of nerves between my legs.

My teeth crashed onto my lower lip but his name still slipped out. I hissed at the surge of pleasure and started circling with my thumb, biting onto my finger in an attempt to muffle the small moans. Those thoughts raced again, giving me a brief respite and a faint trace of bliss. Eventually, I started dreaming of my time with Makoto and slipped my index finger inside. A moan burst out and I curled up, plunging my finger deeper into my sex and wiggling it inside slowly.

My toes curled up and my back arched off the bed as I got closer to the release. I remembered the first time Makoto slid his finger inside and started working on me. I tried to replicate that blissful feeling again, taking in his scent, remembering our intimate moments and fastening the movement of my fingers as they slid in and out. I unbuttoned the rest of my skirt and threw it across the room, leaving me clad in just my underwear.

It still hurts.

My vision blurred further and splotches of black started falling, taking over my open eye. I felt so heavy yet weightless at the same time as if I was trapped in life and death. My hand grew numb and I closed my other eye in fear of the dark.

Something is happening to me.

I...

My thoughts of him are fading.

My body is numb.

The pulse of pleasure is dying out.

No.

No no no.

"Makoto!"

His name escaped my lips again and faded into the air as soon as it came out. A shock struck my body and I cried out in heartache and pain, pouring out my emotions with a new flood of warm tears because my body was shutting down and I didn't know whether I was dying, passing out or something even worse than that.

The horrible sensation went as soon as it came and I felt my being again, although there was something different about this time. The abnormal grip around me was released and I was able to open my eyes again. I saw the outlines of his room and a tall shadow standing in the middle.

"Makoto..." my fingers moved on their own and the soft touch sent another impulse of pleasure. I can feel the arousal on my thighs now and there is something restless stirring up inside me. I can think now so I went back to where I was, inhaling, remembering and caressing to bring myself to the edge.

"Hey..."

That voice.

My broken heart sunk into my stomach but I felt alive for a few moments when the voice echoed again in my head.

That scent.

The heat was pleasant now, only bringing me pleasure instead of the mixture of pain that it did before.

"Hamuko..."

My vision returned to normal and the shadow in the middle stepped out from under the moonlight pouring into my room. Slightly leaning back, long messy hair with hands stuffed inside pockets, I knew who that was. My mind and my heart co-operated for the first time in a long while and I came alive.

"Makoto!"

I could not help but yell without concern when I saw his face again. He stepped towards me with his usual cool smile playing on his lips. He was standing right there, at the end of his bed, alive and well. There were so many questions racing in my head but my heart...

It felt nice.

My heart told me to just embrace him. Told me to forget about the questions because I was willing to get him back no matter the reason or the cost. I opened my mouth but somehow he figured out what I was going to say and moved closer to me, standing at the side of the bed. I blushed when his blue eyes scanned me over, from my exposed legs to my flushed face.

How embarrassing.

I withdrew my hand from inside my panties and giggled softly, the girly giggle I gave whenever he was close by. I closed my legs and sat up, dangling my legs on the edge of the bed. This was not the first time he had seen me half-naked. I reminded myself that the boy next to me was Makoto. The love of my life and there was no need to be embarrassed.

Makoto sat down next to me and I scooted closer to him. I touched his face and stroked his cheek, resting my head against his shoulder and spending the next few moments in peaceful silence. My mind was accepting and the reality was gradually sinking in. He was back. I do not know how or why and I do not care.

It felt nice.

"I missed you..." I whispered and he hummed, replying back in his cool voice.

"I missed you too, Hamuko." he touched my cheek and I groaned, even the faintest contact of his skin on my face twisting the knot in my stomach. He brushed his fingers over and I leaned into his soft touch, nuzzling my cheek and smiling brightly for the first time in months. "I am sorry."

I cupped his face with both my hands and caressed his cheeks. He felt alive and his warmth had returned. He was cold as a corpse in the last few days but everything was alright now. The world outside could be burning for all I care. Nyx and her fall be dammed. My Makoto was back and that was all I cared about.

Makoto raised his hand and rested it on my knee. I giggled and moved closer to him, half sitting on his lap with my legs opened slightly. I inhaled his strong scent again and winced, already dripping wet from touching myself earlier and with him so close and so warm next to me I started panting. He somehow sensed that and his hand moved up my thigh, squeezing softly. He parted my legs some more and started caressing my inner thigh, I moaned again at the contact whining under my breath.

"You are so wet, Hamuko." he said softly, slurring those words into my ear. I clutched him and whimpered, my sex aching and desperate for his touch.

"Because of you." I told him. His arm snaked around my waist and he pulled me onto his lap. "I... I couldn't stop thinking about you." His hand was moving up and down my naked legs and he was lightning my nerves on fire, getting more whiny whimpers out of me. God, how I wanted to tackle him and fuck him senseless but at the same time, I felt so weak and needy under his touch. It had been so long and we had the whole night to ourselves.

"I miss your fingers." I whispered into his ear and he laughed lightly. He tugged on my underwear and looked at me with a perverted smirk because my panties were already soaking. Whimpering, I tugged on his hand and parted my legs some more. "Touch me."

Upon hearing that, Makoto grabbed the edge of my panties and started sliding it down without a single tease, much unlike him but as exactly as I needed. He tossed my discarded garment somewhere in his room and pressed a kiss to my neck and his right hand between my legs. I stuttered out a moan, still sitting on his lap with his fingers rubbing around my entrance. He parted my legs for better access and started grinding his thumb on the bundle of nerves.

"Oh God." I moaned when his dexterous fingers started touching all the right places with the perfect amount of force. "I missed you Makoto." I repeated as his fingers continued roaming around, stroking and brushing along my folds. It felt so good and the knot in my stomach was turning with every contact. He hadn't forgotten about the places where I was the most sensitive. As I looked around his room Deja-vu came over, reminding me of the numerous times I sat on his lap and his fingers worked me over just like right now and I clutched him close just like those times. My pitiful attempts earlier did not come close because he had brought me more pleasure in just a few seconds, bringing me closer to the edge with even the softest nudge. "Missed you so much..."

His lips met mine in a sloppy kiss and his index finger slid inside slowly, gently separating my folds. My moan went muffled against his mouth and I bit on his bottom lip, sinking my nails into his jacket when he started sliding his digit in and out of me. He moved my leg and went a little faster, humming in response to my moans while I was teetering, my walls squeezing around his finger. He slipped another finger inside and removed his lips from mine, quickly locating my spot and pumping his fingers deep into me.

"Mmmm you're driving me crazy." I whispered faintly, bucking my hips against his thrusting fingers and slowly riding his hand. I moved my hips to get the most of his love, kissing his temple and whispering and mumbling into his ear about how good it felt. His thumb streaked upwards and the digits inside started wiggling to explore more of me. His other hand moved up and cupped my left breast through my blouse and I inhaled sharply. "So good... It feels so good..."

So close.

So good.

Makoto sensed my impending climax and removed his digits from inside me. I sucked in another sharp intake of breath and the sensation faded a little bit, just like I wanted. The night had only just started and I wanted to do do, feel and remember so much more. I looked over to Makoto and he smiled, moving his other hand towards my mouth and pushing a finger between my teeth. I moved a little, sitting up from his lap with my knees on both sides of him. I started nibbling on his finger in my mouth just like he wanted, grasping and squeezing his hand to reassure myself.

"Makoto..." I flicked my tongue against his finger and my hand moved down towards his legs, palming his growing erection and stroking him through his pants. His face twisted and the expression crossed into one of bliss. I missed seeing that look. I missed watching his reactions and hearing him moan when I made him feel good. "Keep looking at me."

I stood up from the bed and then got on my knees, tracing the shape of his length with my two fingers and moving them up and down. His belt was off and his fly was already undone. Perhaps he had done so while he was fingering me?

I pushed the questions to the back of my mind and slipped my hands inside his pants to wrap my fist around his shaft. He visibly winced when my cold hand touched his warm manhood and I giggled, pumping his length in my hand for a few more seconds and then releasing it from his pants. I looked up to stare at him again as my hands massaged his length, rubbing him between my palms from the base to the tip.

I licked my lips when I aligned my mouth against his erection. I popped my tongue out and Makoto sighed above, almost rolling his eyes at my little tease. Hehe. I quickened the pace of the handjob, using both my hands to stroke him, working his base and above while he started groaning.

"Missed you." I said and licked at his tip, tonguing around in circles with my eyes fixed on his already sweaty face. "So much." I pressed a soft kiss to his head and wrapped my lips around his shaft, slowly pushing an inch after inch into my mouth whilst I swirled my tongue around started sucking softly. His taste flooded into my mouth and he fisted his hand into my locks, rubbing and patting to let me know I was pleasuring him.

"Hamuko." his breathless mutter of my name made me so happy. I longed to hear him like this again. I continued sucking him off, bobbing my head over his length and focusing on his moans which were growing in volume with every passing second. I hummed softly when I took him entirely into my mouth and he clutched my ponytail tightly in response. "Your mouth feels so good."

I glanced up at him. He was breathing through his open mouth, continuously wiping the sweat off his brow as I continued pleasuring him with my mouth, gradually picking up the pace with the volume of his moans which were actually echoing in his room. The next scream of my name reverberated throughout the room and I blinked in surprise as it had never happened before and was impossible in a room such as this but at the same time.

I removed one hand from around his base and sunk it towards my legs, slowly circling my moist slit and flicking my nethereigons. The voice was unnatural and it only turned me on because it was the voice of my beloved Makoto moaning my name as I made him feel good. I shut my eyes and started sucking up and down his length faster with my other hand buried into my womanhood, fingering and moaning alongside Makoto.

A few drops escaped his tip and I lapped them up. I could feel him throb in my mouth and so I drew back, getting a cute whine from Makoto because he was indeed close. He brushed his fringe to the side and shook my head in response. "Mmmm Not yet." I still licked around his shaft, tasting every inch and flicking his length back and forth. "I want to feel you again." After a final suck and a kiss, I stood up and blinked in surprise once more, finding him shirtless in a span of a second. I could have sworn I saw with his shirt and jacket on a second ago so why.

"Come here." his sultry voice squashed the question and I leaned in. For some reason, his moans and screams were still echoing in my head and I was loving every second of it. I straddled his lap and sat down, feeling his slick member against my entrance. I could hardly wait for him to make love to me but first, I had to get rid of my clothes. I locked my lips against his and sat up slightly, closing my eyes and undoing whatever I had on my body.

I undid my earnings and threw them somewhere, continuing the sloppy kiss with my hands quickly unbuttoning my blouse. I practically tore my blouse off a second later, not bothering with the slow method. I poked, nibble and sucked on his tongue whilst I undid my lacy white bra, sliding the strap off my shoulders and removing the last article of clothing on my body. I was now completely naked and despite it being pretty cold outside, Makoto was moving his hands to give me warmth at all the right places once more as if he was sensing and reading my thoughts. His hands squeezed my hips and moved up my back, tilting me towards him and traveling around to cup my breasts, stroking my perky nipples.

The kiss came to an end and I breathed out, wincing because the desire in me was begging for more. The heat had been boiling in me ever since I inhaled his scent and after everything, I desperately sought release. He exhaled his hot breath onto my breasts and kissed them and that was the final straw. Losing control, I pushed him flat on his back and followed him to climb his lap.

"It's been so long, Makoto."

My kinks and ideas could wait. I wanted nothing but love from him now. I grabbed his still stiff length with one hand and raised my hips, lowering them down until I was filled to the brim with him. My thighs trembled when I sunk down completely and I reacted to the left hand on my face by cupping his cheek with my right. As I started to contracting around him, I rolled my hips slowly working down his shaft.

His hand grabbed my hips and I picked up speed when he held on tightly. I steadied myself by putting my hands to his chest and started bouncing up and down, already screaming and moaning loudly as he split my folds and started hitting the right spots straight away. I clenched my muscles around him and slammed my hips down hard with a piercing moan.

"It felt as it has been centuries..."

I looked down at my blushing boyfriend and continued riding him, faster and faster with every second. I stomped my hips down harder every time he let out a moan and my own squeals echoed at the same time.

"I missed you so much."

He started raising his hips each time I came down, thrusting into me as I rolled my hips and kept bouncing on his lap. I could almost feel his stare on my breasts as they thrashed around with the movement of my lower body.

"I missed this so much."

"I missed you too." Makoto groaned out, pushing me all the way down to his base with his hands. I sunk and felt him for a second before resuming the same pace as before. My hand left his chest and started messing his azure bangs lovingly.

"Never leave me again."

A tear escaped my eye and...

The world around me shifted.

"W-What...?"

The same shock struck my body and my surroundings started flicking. The warmth of him dying up.

No.

No.

NO!

"Hey..."

I shook my head when his voice brought me out of whatever I was getting into. I grabbed his shoulders for support and moaned when I felt him inside of me again. All was well and Makoto was already thrusting into me. I mimicked my earlier movements and looked back to check the time on the clock.

"Look at me." His voice demanded and I obeyed wordlessly. I nodded dumbly and started biting my lip when the intense heat resurfaced after the paranormal episode. I shrugged the questions and focused back on riding Makoto. Makoto who was a panting and blushing mess under me. He was staring directly into my eyes like I wanted, not even blinking and just moving at the same time as me.

This brings me back.

But this is so much better than before. If that was even possible.

We moved in a perfect sync.

Our hips met at the precise moments.

Our hands were at the right places, almost unconsciously moving after reading thoughts.

I screamed above him and brought myself down even harder than before, taking all of him into me with another blissful moan. God it felt amazing. I snatched his hair and pulled him into another kiss. I started kissing him uncontrollably whilst continuing the wonderful sex. Our tongues and hips clashed at the same time for the next few minutes and euphoria began calling us.

I didn't know what was better. His tongue in my mouth or his manhood pumping into me even harder than before. I was getting the best of both and even with all of that going on, Makoto was not stopping and only got faster with every blissful second.

A few creaking voices entered my ear but I was utterly lost in the moment, eyes rolling back and my inner walls contracting around him, clamping onto his shaft with just a few moments towards the glorious climax.

"I'm close, Makoto." I managed to get out.

"Me too." he said softly, fingers squeezing my hips.

"You feel so good." I whispered, thrashing my hips up and down. I pushed him back and giggled, putting my hands behind my head so he could see all of me. Every inch of me as I was his and he was mine. "You are going to wore me out, Makoto."

Just a second before I could climax, Makoto rose us and flipped our positions. I landed on my back and he climbed on top of me. I whined as hot tears ran down my cheek because I was so close. He smiled and slid into me again, taking the dominant position and pounding me into the mattress.

I wonder.

Is he reading my mind?

Hehe.

He grabbed onto my wrists and pushed deep, thrusting so deep inside me that I almost climaxed and could only barely hold it in. My hips bucked into his thrusts and he started ruthlessly slamming into me as hard as he could. His grunts grew deeper and his grip on me became harsher. I felt him shivering against my body and I knew he was close.

Another rough thrust later, he toppled over and buried his head into the crook of my neck. He licked up my neck and I moved my head to the other side, sinking my nails into his sweaty back while it poured down my body.

"H-Hamuko." his voice cracked and I lifted his head from the base of my neck. I could barely keep my own eyes open but I ordered him because the end was close.

"Keep your eyes open." I ordered as he buried deep inside me for the last few times. "I want to see you as you climax."

He pressed his forehead flush against mine and his hips snugly against my own. He drew back and nearly picked me off the bed with the last few thrusts into me and soon, what I had been waiting for happened.

"Makoto!"

We climaxed at the same time as usual while screaming each other's name. The world turned black and I felt as if my consciousness was getting separated from my body after the godly orgasm which rendered me numb, almost completely numb but I still felt connected to him, his length still inside me and his warmth pooling into me. I grabbed and pulled him close, taking in his heat because the cold was striking me again.

Eventually my vision stabilized and Makoto immediately collapsed on top of me, his head nestling against my breasts and his muffled sounds vibrating against the exhausted nerves on my skin. I wrapped my legs around his waist and my arms around his around, refusing to let him go just yet.

It was glorious. This was by far the best sex ever and that was saying something because we had gotten so used to each other. At times it really felt like he was reading my thoughts, doing exactly what I wished he would do.

"Makoto..." I whispered when his pants died down, signaling that he had regained his breath.

"Makoto...?"

He did not breath again.

"M-Makoto!?"

He had stopped breathing, just like that blasted day.

"No!"

It was happening again!

He was just as cold as that day.

My heart starting pounding out of my ribcage and the same horror settled down upon me and I tried to shake him awake. I screamed at him. I picked him up and pressed my lips against his to give him breath but Makoto remained lifeless.

"W-What is going on!?" I couldn't help but scream, scream for my teammates to come in and take him to the hospital. I called out to Yukri, Junpei and Fuuka but none came. A piercing scream for help blew the roof off the dorm and I started shuddering when the darkness outside started seeping into the room.

I looked around me and saw nothing but darkness. His bed was the only thing within miles of complete darkness and my mind started shutting down just like that day.

A sleek black hand emerged out from the darkness and grabbed onto Makoto, pulling him off and away from me. I shouted in horror and grabbed his waist, pulling him towards me with everything I could muster. I called out my personae for help but none heeded my call and I was left all alone to keep Makoto with me.

I pulled with all my might, exhausted from the sex and the panorama but more of those damn things popped out and held onto his ice cold corpse. I sunk my teeth into his shoulder in a desperate move and started begging him to wake him.

It hurt.

It hurt.

IT HURT.

"Makoto!"

A strong yank from the shadows separated Makoto away from me and I sobbed my heart out as he slipped from my grasp the second time. I crawled on my shaking knees and followed him, jumping into the darkness around me whilst he faded away and I fell.

Fell into the void.

My own scream thundered in my head as I kept falling deeper and deeper. Cracking sounds rang in my head and my mind and heart started fighting. My mind said he was gone and my heart insisted he would return.

"Makoto!"

"Makoto!"

I could taste the grief and bitterness in my mouth but it was just a split second long because I soon landed with a thud, scattering all over the pitch black ground like pieces of a broken glass never to be fixed-!

...

...

…

* * *

I woke up with a thunderous yell, tasting my own blood in my mouth for some reason. The tragedy almost made me vomit on the bed but I clasped my mouth with both hands and curled up into a ball.

"M-Makoto!"

I looked around for him but he was nowhere to be found.

In fact, I was still in his room and on his bed. Everything seemed normal. The roof was intact and the moonlight was bright enough to light up the whole room.

"But then..."

I still had my blouse and earnings on but my skirt was in the corner of the room. I was clad in my underwear with my one hand still inside the soaking garment.

"So then..."

I looked at my side and saw numerous pills on the drawer next to the bed. Several sleep pills, relaxants and anti-depressants which I had gulped down not too long ago.

"Everything was a dream...?"

I was dreaming the whole while?

My broken memory came together like pieces of a puzzle and I started sobbing much like every time.

It hurt.

IT HURT SO FUCKING MUCH.

This was not the first time Makoto appeared beside my bed and made love to me.

No...

It had been happening for the past few months, all thanks to these pills I kept taking in a vain attempt to keep myself functioning but the combination of drugs always force me into a state of lucid dreaming.

Now I knew how he was reading my thoughts. How his clothes disappeared. How his moaning echoed impossibly in the small and open room.

What the hell am I doing to my life?

Makoto fought tooth and nails and sacrificed himself to give me life and I am doing this. The drugs give me terrible side effects and keep me inside whole day but I am addicted.

No...

I am addicted to dreams.

To sleep.

I am addicted to the Makoto who appears every time I close my eyes. I keep seeking him out with these drugs and I hurt the real Makoto, the real love of my life who is holding up the seal to keep me alive.

"Makoto..."

I whimpered.

"It hurts..."

"It hurts too much..."

I should crawl out of this mess I have gotten into. I know he is crying at this state of me but...

I can't...

I just cannot...

Dreaming with a broken heart is painful.

The dreams end with a horrible nightmare every time and the cruel reality smashes you to bits and scatters you on the ground.

But...

Living with a broken heart is so much more painful...

I have been falling into this world of light and shadow and I cannot back out now. Not when my heart and mind still refuse to co-operate.

This world of amazing pleasure and utter grief.

I picked up the mixture of pills and looked up.

Makoto...

I am so sorry...

I gulped the pills down.

I am selfish.

I am addicted.

I am broken.

I am hurt.

I love you too much for my own good, health and sanity.

I cannot bear living in this reality without you. I would rather rot away on your bed and live in a dream until you come back to my life.

The pills took effect as soon as I inhaled them. I sometimes I wonder if we will ever meet again. During our toughest battles I fought with a promise that I would kill myself if something happened to you and we would meet in the afterlife but this cruel reality... The Great Seal... will we even meet in the afterlife?

Mind says no.

Heart says yes.

I need to sleep. I need to get away from this hell.

"I love you..."

I laid back and sobbed myself to sleep, whispering the three words over and over again. He would reply to those words the next time he appears in my dreams.

I ran away from reality and slipped into a realm between life and death, losing myself in the false reality with a bitter and eager smile on my face.

"It hurts..."

* * *

 **Author Note : Wow. That was painful to write at times... okay... the whole time. Broke my heart but I had to get this out. A big thank to a nameless author who helped me tweak this idea.** **This is my second lemon here and much different than the first one. That was pure smut but here I wanted to channel the emotions. Hopefully I did that well.**

 **I am fresh out of ideas but if you have done do tell. Read and review pliz. Tell me do you cri like me? ;_; These two are star crossed lovers, one dies at the end and one remains in pieces. Can you really judge Hamuko here?**

 **Reeeeeeeeeview! Thanks for reading.**


End file.
